earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacies
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Glacies is a mage, and prefers light cloth garments rather than bulky armor which interferes with the casting process. =Personality= Glacies is loyal and true to those who he is allied with, yet at the same time he is quite wicked. When asked how loyalty lies with wickedness, he replied,"Even in the greatest state of loyalty, there is nothing stating that there is no madness present." He enjoys his alchemy work and herb gathering, yet his true love lies in tactics. In his spare time he creates battle plans which some say are "barbaric" and "pure madness". =History= Glacies was born in Silvermoon to the wealthy family of the Sedords. At age fourteen he began his training under the local mage, who died shortly after, found encased in a block of ice. He then began studying under the local warlock, who taught him dark magics, which he infused with his current knowledge of ice. He left the city at age fifteen, stating that he "Wanted to find his own path." He headed south, to the town of Tranquillen, and stayed there, practicing his own magic techniques there. =Attack on the Sunwell= At age twenty-five, the Lich King's army attacked the Sunwell. Glacies was currently researching the addiction caused by bloodthistle at the time. When he saw the soldiers rushing out to the frontlines, he grabbed his strongest infused casting gear and headed out to help. Noble blood elves fell at the frontlines, yet Glacies continued fighting. Undead after undead fell before him, frozen, yet the undead that he managed to kill were only a small fraction of the Lich King's army. Glacies fell, blacked out from pure exhaustion. =Awakening= When Glacies awoke he found himself surrounded by a scar of death, covered in the bodies of fallen undead. He could feel the pure evil of the area, the darkness that scarred the land. The beautiful forest was now gone, the trees had taken on a rotting green color, the soil was tainted, and the land he had loved was destroyed was gone, and he vowed for revenge. =Revenge= After the attack, Glacies joined up with the local farstriders. They did not realize his true potential and they put him on collection duty. He would bring in raw fish for the soldiers. In order to get himself recognized, he drew up a plan to attack Deatholme. When he showed the local commander, he called them barbaric and stated that they would waste soldiers lives. Glacies thought otherwise, and was fed up. He returned to Silvermoon to continue his studies. He began to make deadly potions and drew up more tactical plans. The local authorities began to get involved sating that the "experiments" were a "threat to society". Glacies was fed up with all society now. =Haven= Fed up with society, Glacies began to look for somewhere to go. An old forsaken man told him of a decendant of the Emberfalls, a lady known for her cruelty, intelligence, and power. Glacies began to seek out this "Lady Emberfall". Having searched for weeks, he finally found a contact to her, and they organized a meeting. Upon meeting her and her assistant Bereave, he knew that this "House Emberfall" was where he belonged, and he joined them, to continue his experiments and tactical papers in peace.